Freya
Freya is the head of the Freya Familia. Appearance She has a face that is superior and outstanding among the gods; white skin like that of fresh snow, she is slim yet tall with a curvy figure and with light silver hair. Her eyelashes are long and seems to be enveloped by light. A goddess of charm and beauty. It is noted that she has a completely perfect golden ratio. Her clothes are in large part black and red, they expose most of her stomach and breasts. Personality Flirtatious. She loves to tease and has an unending appetite for talented Adventurers; she sees the best and talented Adventurers and will obtain them at no matter what the cost. Plot DanMachi Volume 1 She first appeared at the God's Banquet. She walked towards Hephaestus as she was chatting with Hestia. Soon, Loki called them and Hestia had a fight with Loki. After it ended, she told Hephaestus that she has heard what she wanted to hear and thus left the party. Some days later, she was in a cafe facing the Main Street with Loki and Aiz. After some discussion, she hinted to Loki that she is interested in a particular child. Seeing him down on the street, she abruptly stopped the conversation to chase after him. Inside an alley, she bumped into Hestia and found out that the boy who she was chasing was from the Hestia Familia. During the Monster Festival, she purposely released 9 beasts in an attempt to take Hestia's life in order to steal Bell. She even ordered a Silverback to hunt her down, however, it ended in a failure and at the roof top, while she apologised to Hestia she wishes to meet them again. Volume 2 While Bell was walking in the city with Lili, Freya was looking at him from the top floor of the tower of Babel. Later, she took a book and wanted her Familia, Ottar, to pass it to him. However, thinking otherwise, she decided to leave the book at that place where she first encountered that boy. Volume 3 While watching Bell's growth, Freya asked Ottar what Bell is afraid of to which he answers that it was the minotaur. Freya asks if Ottar is jealous of all the attention she's giving to Bell, and Ottar states that Freya's love is like the wind and no one has control over it, and so there's no reason to be jealous because her love extends to everyone and isn't bound. Satisfied with his answer, Freya allows Ottar to decide on how to have Bell get rid of his fear of the minotaur. Freya, watching Bell and Aiz train, orders Allen to give her a warning. Allen takes the Gulliver Brothers and several other Level 1 Freya Familia members with them to ambush them on their way back from the training. Dressed in full black with visors covering their faces, Allen and the Gulliver Brothers attack Aiz while the Level 1 adventurers attack Bell and Hestia. Bell fought back against the adventurers and Hestia realized that they seemed to be testing his strength. After fighting back against the adventurers, Bell sees Allen attack Aiz and quickly uses Firebolt at him. The resulting Firebolt covered the area in fire. Satisfied, Allen and the Gulliver Brothers retreat while saying that they would report his growth to their master. Volume 4 The day after Bell's battle with the minotaur, Hestia reveals to him that defeating the minotaur raised his level, and also tells Bell that he gained the skill Argonaut. After having a laugh at learning that Bell wanted to be a hero, Hestia told him that she was going to the Denatus, the God's Meeting, as she was invited since Bell leveled up. At the Denatus, Hestia, Takemikazuchi, Hermes, Loki, Freya, Ishtar, Ganesha, Set, and several other Gods assembled to talk and decide on aliases. Set pleaded for a normal alias for Seti Selty but his pleas were rejected as Seti received the alias of Burning Fighting Fighter. Takemikazuchi also asked for the same but his pleas were rejected by the other Gods for being a "natural gigolo" and Yamato Mikoto was given the alias of Zetsu Ei. The Gods were surprised when they reached Bell's name and Loki accused Hestia of using illegal methods to raise his level. However, Freya came to her rescue and swayed all of the male Gods to her side. With Freya's intervention, Bell's alias was decided on as Little Rookie. After the Denatus Loki told Hestia to be wary of Freya as she had protected Bell. Volume 6 At the God's Banquet hosted by Apollo, Bell met Hermes, Asfi, Takemikazuchi, and Mikoto. As they were busy talking, everyone in the room was captivated by Freya and Ottar's entrance. Hermes, Takemikazuchi, Mikoto quickly averted their gazes to prevent themselves from being captivated by her beauty while Asfi didn't even bother to look. After looking around the banquet, Freya's gaze turned to Bell and she walked over to him. Freya asked him if he could show her a dream that night but Hestia quickly rejected her offer and snapped Bell out of Freya's beauty. Ottar bowed to them as they left and Loki approached with Aiz soon after. Loki wore a suit while Aiz wore a green dress which captivated Bell instantly and he thought that her beauty rivaled Freya's own beauty. Loki complained to Hestia about her entrance being shadowed by Freya while Aiz talked with Bell. Hestia noticed that Loki was wearing a suit and took the opportunity to make a jab at her flat chest. This enraged Loki, making her counter with her claim that Aiz was better than Bell. The situation escalated into a argument on whose Familia member was better. In the end Hestia dragged Bell off while Loki dragged Aiz off. Bell wanted to talk to her more but knew that normally they wouldn't even have the opportunity to be with each other. Overwhelmed by the rich atmosphere of the banquet, Bell took a moment to rest near a balcony. While there he overheard bits of a conversation between Hyacinthus and Zanis Lustra with his improved senses. He is then approached by Hermes who was wondering if Bell was going to dance. He asked Bell whether he had a girl in mind and Bell's gaze fell on Aiz. Hermes saw this and a smirk formed on his face. Hermes dragged Bell across the room to Aiz against his will. Hestia and Loki were still in the midst of an argument and Aiz didn't know what to do. Seeing Bell and Hermes approach, she left the two Gods to talk with them. Bell was horrified when Hermes asked Aiz to a dance and Aiz herself didn't know what to do. She was about to decline his offer when Hermes made up an excuse of having something to do and forced Bell to ask her for a dance instead of him. Bell was extremely nervous but managed to ask Aiz to dance with him, which she happily accepted. Bell led Aiz out to the dance floor hand in hand. They began dancing although both of them didn't know how to dance. After several errors, the pair received advice from Takemikazuchi and Mikoto as they danced past them. Bell and Aiz took this advice and their dancing improved. Aiz revealed to Bell that this was her first time dancing with someone. Although the two were enjoying their time together, there were others in the room that didn't like them being together. Hestia and Loki noticed them dancing and tried to stop them. Fortunately, Hermes noticed the situation and had Asfi restrain the two Goddesses and take them out to the balcony. Across the room, Freya was also unhappy with the situation and asked Ottar if he could bring a group of minotaur into the banquet, to which he replied that it was impossible. Bell and Aiz finished their dance and headed to the balcony to meet their respective Goddess. Both Goddesses were in a bad mood and tried forcing them to dance when Apollo appeared. Apollo announced to those gathered that he was planning on challenging Hestia to a War Game. Hestia, realizing that the whole fight in the bar was staged, became angry and quickly dragged Bell out of the banquet before anything else happened. Volume 7 While Bell tried to save Haruhime from the Ishtar Familia, Ishtar tried to make Bell her own by having seducing him, which had no effect due to Realis Phrase, and Bell manages to escape before she can do anything to him. Ishtar's actions trigger Freya's wrath and she gathers her Familia members to invade the Ishtar Familia's territory. The Freya Familia dealt severe damage to the Ishtar Familia. The entertainment district that the Ishtar Familia controlled was destroyed and all of the Familia members were injured. Freya took Ishtar's confidant Tammuz as her servant and Ishtar herself was forced to go back to Heaven by Freya after she was pushed off the top of her 40 floor Familia home and forced to use her Arcanum to preserve her life. Later on Freya was given harsh penalties for the damage caused to the city by the Freya Familia during the invasion but Freya didn't seem to be worried by it. Sword Oratoria Volume 4 Freya, watching Bell and Aiz train, orders Allen to give Aiz a warning. Allen takes the Gulliver Brothers and several other Level 1 Freya Familia members with them to ambush them on their way back from the training. Dressed in full black with visors covering their faces, Allen and the Gulliver Brothers attack Aiz while the Level 1 adventurers attack Bell and Hestia. However, Aiz soon recognizes them as not that many people could fight against her and hold their ground. Allen warned her that she would regret it if she went against that person's will and adds that she should go and die during the Loki Familia expedition the next day. Allen and the Gulliver Brothers unsuccessfully try to defeat her and he calls her a beast in terms of power. Allen and the Gulliver Brothers retreat after seeing how powerful Bell's Firebolt had become. Magic Charm: paralyzing senses and consciousness to listen to Freya's wishes. Trivia *Most beautiful person among the gods. *In Norse mythology, Freya is the goddess of love, fertility, beauty and sexuality. Sorcery, death, war and gold are also her domains. Category:Characters Category:God Category:Freya Familia